


Offering

by Anja_Petterson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grapefruit, High School, King - Freeform, King Loki (Marvel), Lemon, Loki - Freeform, Loki is King, Trickster - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, he does what he want, hungry for virgins, king of midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: The god of mischief is now king of midgardIt seems not much have changed ... but his reign is an impact to some innocent lifes ...





	Offering

Sitting in the school cafeteria you look around. Watching the tables and the different groups sitting around them.  
There was the ‘mean girls club', cheerleaders and influencers who had their own channels with makeup tutorials.  
The wrestling club, boys who try to spread out there machismo and bubble about their current or last target of bullying.  
Tables you try to avoid. But most of the pupils are just trying to get through school time, just like you.  
Your eyes catch one of the mean girls as she applies more lipstick on her mouth and a rush of jealousy courses through your body. You don't care for the popularity but for the full lips.  
Pressing your own thin lips together, you try to look away, alas you catch a shimmer at her wrist. A bracelet, surely new. Your stomach drops as you recognize the pendant on it.  
With wide eyes you gaze at her face and she answers the look. Knowingly. Understanding.  
Then she breaks eye contact to put her lipstick away and doesn’t bother to look at you again.

On the way to the class room you feel a push at your shoulder, not mean at all, but to get your attention. The girl with the lipstick.  
“Hey.“  
“Hey back.” you answer, too thrilled about the chewing gum scent of hers to be surprised that she speeks to you in the corridor.  
“So … did you have the dream already?“  
“W ..what?“  
She sighs and rolls her eyes, the full drama queen of high school. “You looked at my pendant. You had your dreams.“ That was not an question. That was a fact.  
Yes. You did dream. Of the symbol. The glittering gold. And of more.  
“I don't want to talk about this.“ you tell her with firm voice. “But, thank you for your concern.“  
Because that’s what it is, you realize. She is concerned. She probably doesn’t know your name, but she is concerned.  
“It's okay.“ she chirps softly. “You don't have to be afraid.“  
You can't believe what she is saying. How did she know these dreams were like night mares to you? An ice cube in your stomach you dare to ask: “How do you know?“ and hold your breath.  
“I dreamed it too.”, she whispers, now near the class room. Before entering she turns hastily back to you. “Don't be afraid. See it as an … offering. It will bring you luck.“ She lifts her wrist and shakes her bracelet before she goes into the class and ignores you for the rest of the day.

At home the big screen of the tv greets you. With a relieved 'humf' you throw your bag aside and go into the kitchen for a snack. While making yourself a peanut butter sandwich you listen to the daily report on the news. The same as yesterday. Our king has decided to forbid all combustion energy … in a month all midgardians will have to use electronic cars … fusion energy will be shut down at this time … free health care for ….   
The PR machinery was on full roll. Every day news shows the puny mortals what they were lucky to have.  
You, on your side, are not so pleased that all grown mortals have to work special hours and shifts by his majesty’s decision.  
Your parents have to work extra hours to compensate with the new situation. Your mother, as a headmistress of a kindergarten, has new rules to follow and your father, as a broker, is close to killing himself. But hey! At least the school visit is free now!  
Chewing the sandwich without really tasting it you look at your phone. You wonder why he hasn’t killed the internet. Was it naivety or purpose? Did he not know what happend in Egypt?  
Or did he just not care at all?  
You wish for a moment of peace, but it is not possible to kill the volume on the screen, nor to switch it off. “What comes next?“, you wonder. “Implants connected with the tower and alexa?“

You hesitate to go to bed. Your dreams are weird and no high school princess can assure you that it is not a bad thing to dream of the symbol and those cat eyes, that are watching in the dark.  
You never even had a cat?! Confused you step out of the bath room and look in the mirror. Not a princess for sure, but ok, you decide, before you get your pj’s on. Letting the light at your bed side cabinet burn, you try to relax and to imagine some nice story in your head to find sleep. And no weird nightmares again …

It is dark. So dark, you cannot see your own hand. Still, you can feel your warm body under your bed sheets. You close your eyes. Black. You open your eyes. Black. Panic builds up in your guts, but it is not the blackness that frightens you. But what you would see – again – in the dark.  
In the corner of your room, on the right side where normaly your window is, and the star light, you can see the shining green eyes. Cat eyes. So they look to be at least.  
Quite too high for a crouching cat in the corner of the room, hanging in the air, watching you, burning and fierce. Floating, the pair of eyes come closer to your bed and eventually you see a light. A small, flickering, golden light and the pendant. The symbol. The snake.  
It is all in front of your face, the only light, the only warmth, and suddenly you panic and jump out of the bed with a start.  
With heavy breath you understand this was no dream, not all of it. The pendant was not just floating in front of your face. There was a hand that held it. There was a man to this hand. They were not cat eyes. Green eyes. Yes. But not cat eyes.  
Sobbing, you switch on every light you can find. The night stand one. The ceiling light, the bathroom light and even the flashlight that you had set under your pillow and completely forgotten about because of the dream. Holding it between sweaty fingers you crawl under the bed sheets again, eyes to the door. Hoping to get a bit of normal sleep, before the alarm goes on.

“So, how was it?“  
You look up from your school lunch to find the 'mean girl' standing beside your table, her own tray in hand. She smiles sweetly down at you and you feel like it’s a threat.  
“Not good.“, you mutter and continue to play with your food.  
You nearly jump as she suddenly sits beside you and links her arm with yours. The bracelet grinds softly at your skin and you shiver. “Don't be such a mess, girl.“, she whispers and even more surprising, you realize she is being honest with you. “IT will be fantastic, I tell you!“  
“Have I to ask?“, you growl out, half annoyed and half curious. “So, you dreamed of the cat eyes too?“  
“The ..cat eyes?“, she starts to laugh. “Oh, this is good. And yes, I did.“ Looking at you she pauses and bites her lower lip. You can see she is contemplating her next words. “One is not allowed to speak of it. It is a surprise. Even if I try to explain it, only nonsense would come out of my mouth. Like in the fairy stories, you know?“  
You didn’t and she can see it. “Well, when a girl is bewitched by fairy folk, she cannot tell what had happend. If she tries she would talk about … some burglar in her house or about a ring she lost. Something like this.”  
“I really think you should go to the nurse.“, you stutter, perplex about her friendly behavior and the nonsense she speaks. “You must have a fever or something like that.“  
Rolling her eyes, the high school princess gets up and takes her tray. “Yes, yes, I understand.“ She starts to walk away to her 'mean girl' table but turns one last time to ask: “What is it? Your 16th birthday?“  
“How …?“  
But she just smirks and winks at you.

Your 16th birthday. It's on a Sunday, so no time to party. You don’t have a clique to invite anyway. Shy girls with the love of books and baggy pants are not a favorite target for people. You yourself would not count as good friend material either.  
Sitting on the couch you browse fb instead, looking for messages from internet friends. Some of these followers are closer to you than some family members and all of them like the same books and shows.

You try to forget the weird conversation with the high school princess while you make a grocery list of items for your birthday on Sunday. Knowing your parents will not be able to make it, you want to make yourself a nice meal and watch your favourite movie.  
Feeling a bit silly, you set hair colour and new razors on the list. For reasons you cannot understand yourself, you need a spa day. Perhaps it is the sleepless nights the past week and the weird dreams when asleep. But you want to spoil yourself. A refreshed hair colour, smooth legs and ice cream for dinner tonight will do it. Perhaps you’ll try the new summer bed sheets your granny sent you last week? At first you thought white satin was a typical granny idea, but now, with the summer starting, you could imagine that it would feel nice on your skin.

 

The supermarket is just a block away from the flat and you decide to walk. Heading outside you stop at the last step of your building. The sun is burning like hell today, and it is just April! Covering your eyes you walk along, ignoring the giant flat screens on the buildings around you, that praise the new king and the great developments he brings.  
…. a new offshore park will open at the end of October …. in the last week thousands of American children got their vaccinations … always free internet .. free speech … his majesty …  
Eventually you enter the store, greeted by a flat screen. No escape from the merry message. “That's Jehovah's Witnesses on hardcore.“, you think, but you don't dare to speak it out loud. You are pretty sure these screens can also listen better than alexa.  
Besides this, the scenery is normal. That is what amazed you the most. A good month under the new king and people act like normal. Even the ruins along the streets seem normal. A new tourist attraction. You shake your head in disbelief and look at your grocery list. “Did I check the milk? ...“

Air conditioning and Netflix. Praise the king for letting us still have that!  
A new golden shimmer in your hair, armpits and legs soft and bare, you sit in just panties and a long shirt on the sofa. Browsing through the menu of netflix you hold the small ice cream bucket on your lap. Romantic comedy? Nope. Action? Nope. Documentary? … well, the Bundy shit just looks too good, so you go with it.  
Two hours later you regret this choice. Turning the nightstand light on, the flashlight at hand, you scold yourself for watching this show before bedtime. “Bitch, that was such a mistake“, you scold yourself as you try to get comfortable under the silken sheets. It feels nice. Really nice, but you are not sure if you can enjoy it tonight. “Please, no nightmares, ok? Just for one night?“ Your voice sound extremly loud in your empty room and you feel so silly speaking with the air. But hey! Do we have a god on earth or what? Perhaps he listens?  
You have – of course – no idea how much you regret this silly prayer later. Not that it would have any influence on HIS doing. He does what he wants after all …  
   
   
You wake up with a shiver. The bedsheet, beautiful as it is, is also very slick and seems to have slithered half away from you. Also you’re pleased to realize you had – not yet – had this stupid dream. You check the alarm clock to find it just midnight.  
“Happy birthday.“, you whisper to yourself and giggle.  
But the giggle becomes a half-choke as a low and velvet voice repeat. “Yes. A happy birthday, sweet girl.“  
Your body reacts at once. Painful goosebumps grow on your skin while the fine hairs of your arms and neck rise in unison. Your lower abdomen cramps for a moment, your bladder asking for release. An animal, or prey, ready to run. Cold sweat runs on your back as you shiver in fear. You do not jump from the bed. Not yet. You’re not able to. You seem to freeze.  
For a long moment it is still again and you just hope it is your wild imagination after the show you saw. The silence is so long that even your body starts to relax again. It must be a delusion!  
“Too much ice cream?“, you dare to speak in the dark and hope you get no answer this time.  
“Is there such a thing as too much with ice cream?“, the velvet voice answers promptly.  
“Oh fuck!!“ Finally you move and with trembling fingers you switch on the flashlight. The light stream immediately catches a pair of heavy leather boots too close to your bed.  
Swallowing hard you try to get the lump out of your throat while your left hand flees to the night stand light to switch it on again, but it seems broken.   
“The flashlight is new ..“ the smooth voice goes on and suddenly it hits you!  
You have heared this voice so often, daily, loud and proud. But never this calm and soft and … teasing.   
“Oh my god ..“, you breathe and let the flashlight wander up, exposing the full body of the intruder. There had never been cat eyes. But HIS piercing, green eyes. Like now. Lurking with hunger upon you. Enjoying, certainly, the view of you.  
“Mmmmh“, he hums so warmly, you feel the cold fear in your stomach melting. “You can call me that every day .. with this voice of yours.“  
   
You cannot help but look at him. For a moment your brain seems unable to work properly, overwhelmed by too much info. How often have you seen him in the news, on the screens at home, or on the streets? But he looks so different in real life. His skin is not so chalky as on the tv screen and his hair much softer and healthier. His eyes on the other side … so incredibly intense and emerald like the stones themselves. But what hits you the most is the smell.  
You could not describe it properly because you had never smelled something like it. There was orange and fire, musk and cream and something sweet and spicy like the spice mix from an Indian restaurant. You finally realize that this is something you need to smell. That this is the scent of power. Unlimited power.  
You open your mouth again but your tongue doesn’t work. So you swallow again and manage to squeeze out: “Don't hurt me.“  
“No.“ ,he shakes his head and watches you with softening eyes. “I would rather bring you pleasure then hurt you.“  
And again you need a moment to fully understand the meaning behind his words.  
“No.“, you answer eventually and angle with one hand for your bed sheets.  
And he smiles. Wide and greedy and with open mouth so you can see his tongue licking his teeth in anticipation. The hunger in his eyes is back, seems even to grow, while he watches how you try to cover up with the bed sheets.  
“It is quite nice so see how much effort you made today. One would think you hast awaited me.“  
Still, he does not move, but watches you, watches your face, until understanding spreads across it.  
“You did this … “, you mutter and he shakes his head.  
“May I say,I gave you some input to come to the idea yourself. And I must say, it suits you. You look lovely.“ Now he steps closer and you scoot back, nearly hiding under the silken cover.  
He stops and speaks: “To make one thing clear; I shall get what I am here for. It is your decision how hard it will be.“ Coming closer to the bed he sets one knee on the mattress. “Will you not earn my sign and seal?“  
   
This is the moment you finally understand. The dreams. The pendent. The girls in your school, wearing the bracelet.  
“Oh god.“, you whisper in shock.  
 “Yes. Your god.“, he purrs and grabs your ankle to draw you closer to him.  
You are too shocked to scream, and feel like loosing control over your body, which trembles in fear. At once you find yourself in a cloud of warm scent as he presses you close to him. You feel his lips at your scalp as he whispers: “It can be done without any pain, I promise.“, while his long fingers trail along your back. “Give yourself to me, birthday child, and you will be mine to look after. I shall hold you safe. Until the end of your days. You will be my girl … my precious … ...“  
His voice is a warm and velvet purr, his fingers spreading warmth and comfort on your skin and the fearful tremble becomes lighter. Bit by bit you relax at the sweet words he continues to whisper. His scent becomes more familiar to you and soon you find your head nestling at his leather gear.  
“That's my girl ...“, he purrs as he helps you both sink down onto the mattress.  
His digger finger forces you to look at him and to your own relief you find yourself no longer startled by his glance. His face shows gentleness and understanding as he caresses your cheeks. “Relax, birthday girl. Give me what I want and you will enjoy it. I promise you this.“ He kisses your nose and continues: “As your king, as your god, as a man who finds the most pleasure in pleasuring his lover ...“  
“I … I ..don't know … what to do ..“, you whisper childishly.   
“Hush … I will show you … do not fret but welcome me with open arms ….“, he coos as he starts to press his lips on your chin to wander slowly down your body.  
You open your mouth for a dissent as he abruptly tears your long shirt like a piece of paper. Stockstill in shock you let him cup your breasts. “There. Much better.“, you hear him whisper and feel his lips – surprisingly warm – tasting your skin.  
That is the thing that you can’t get over .. how warm he is! You have heard of his coldness, of his chilling power, but this man is warm like an oven, smells warm like fire and his lust for you wraps your body in a warm blanket.  
“Perhaps it is his magic ..“, you think dizzily as you are reminded of it as he strips himself from his uniform. You are still too afraid to peek at him but too amazed to fight though.   
“How beautiful you are … so young … this skin … your scent ...“, you hear him mutter as his lips caress your skin, moving down your body. A part of you is screeming in shame as he wanders down to your private parts and suddenly you tear up.  
“Not .. there.“, you manage to speak up.  
At that, his head pops up again. “But of course there.“, he purrs. “Your sweetest parts, my lady. Come now. Let me dine. Let me pleasure you. Give me your little bijou to taste and I promise you will have more of that.“  
A sob escapes your throat as you realize there is no way out. He will take what he wants, even though he is showing sentiment to prepare you. “Please .. be careful?“, you manage to say and you hear him chuckle warmly. “Of course I will.“

You take a deep breath and rest your head on the pillow, staring at the dark ceiling. But soon he draws you in his passion. His hands fondling upon your limbs, his lips on your collarbone and your hips at the same time, his fingers, finding ticklish spots on your body, the warmth he spreads magically upon you. The stiffness of your nipples and the stiffness of HIM as he rubs his body on yours. And then there is his tongue. This greedy piece of flesh, savouring you, burrowed deep inside you, licking and sucking restlessly. The first time you come undone you panic, the emotions so strong, the energy and bliss leaving you defensless. He holds you there a moment, caressing, kissing, muttering sweet nonsense until your limbs stop shaking. For a tiny moment you hope that is enough but no … he makes you come again from his tongue and then from his fingers …  
“Stop. Stop! No more .. no more than two, please. PLEASE!“, you sob but he hushes you .  
“But yes . .much more … How do you think my cock will fit if I do not properly prepare you for it?“  
So he does not stop but uses his tongue in the most incredible way to soothe the pain. Your pearl nearly sore from his flickering tongue you open up. Holding yourself at his strong shoulders you move. You move to him, with his fingers, allowing him to penetrate you. You realize with his three long fingers inside your vagina the worst is already done. He is just widening you and then you eventually dare to look at what he has for you, you are thankful for his efforts. 

The third orgasm hits you and you try to catch your breath. Your body is trembling now in bliss and satisfaction. “Please.“, you whisper and take his head in your hands so that he is focusing on you. “Please .. no more .. .it is too much...“  
“Oh good,“, he chuckles darkly. “Then you are ready for me ...“  
He slides fully upon your body and presses his hard flesh at your tummy. You can feel the silky, wet tip as he opens up your legs with his knee. As you open your mouth to plead he presses his mouth on yours.  
It is not your first kiss, but a kiss so greedy and demanding, you can only answer it properly. With tangling tongue and limbs you feel the tip of his cock poking against your folds and all you can do is answer with a roll of your hips.  
You welcome him. Finally. Feeling his unfamilar and hard flesh grinding through your entrance. Slowly. In and out until it goes easily and he pushes inside with one strong thrust to the hilt.  
He drinks your cry, savouring it like a prayer and answers into your mouth also: “… mine ...“

“Yours ...“, you burst out and feel tears streaming down your cheeks. “Yours ...“  
You do your best to answer his body, moving with him, rocking your hips up to him and you realize how lucky you are to have such an amazing first time. In the comfort of a gentle god rather than a young boy knowing nothing.  
Your arms around his shoulders you press your lips to every spot of his body you can reach and relish in the grunting and moaning sounds he makes. “This is me.“, you think proudly. “I made him feel this good … my pleasure made him feel this good.“  
Eventually you feel his pace faltering and becoming harsh just as you get close to reaching your fourth time. And so, to your own wonder and disbelief, you come as your god comes with you, inside you, savouring your soul and making you his.  
“Yes.“, you hush lazily and utterly spend. “Yes. Yesyeyesyesyes...“  
You have this prayer still on your lips as he tucks you properly under the sheets and holds you until you fall asleep. The next morning you wake up alone, after a dreamless sleep, a bracelet settled on your nightstand.  
Next Monday school seems so strange. All the people around you feeling unreal, like an act. Until you enter the school cafeteria to get your tray. You can see the high school princess waving to you from afar, her pendant shimmering at her wrist. The same as yours.  
Without any words you get your meal and join her at the table.  
The ‘Loki's bitches' table.

The end


End file.
